La Dama de las Rosas
by ElvenDeath
Summary: Una chica maldita, rosas, amor prohibido...


La Dama de las Rosas 

La gente no cree que se pueda estar tan mal en ese ataúd de bellas rosas rojas. Las rosas son suaves y perfumadas, agradables a todos los sentidos.  
Entonces, ¿por qué no deja de llorar y, simplemente, espera a que vaya su verdadero príncipe a buscarla, a rescatarla?  
Y es que ellos solo ven desde fuera. No saben que detrás de las bellas rosas nacen unos tallos llenos de miles de afiladas espinas que, en cada movimiento, en cada hipido provocado por el llanto, arañan su pálida piel, manchándola de rojo.  
Ellos no saben que aquel palacio de cristal que poco a poco va apareciendo debajo de la figura cubierta de rosas son sus lágrimas cristalizadas.   
¿Acaso ellos soportarían cien años entre espinas, lágrimas y sangre? 

Más de setenta años habían transcurrido y ya casi nadie prestaba atención a la joven maldita.  
Ahora la habían convertido, a ella y a su palacio de cristal, en una leyenda. "La Leyenda de la Dama de las Rosas", la llamaban.

Cuenta la leyenda,

Que un día al amanecer,

A una niña de ojos violetas,

Nuestro pueblo vio nacer.

Y un día al verse

Reflejada en un cristal

Diose cuenta del color de sus ojos

Y se sintió especial.

Vanidad llamó Dios

Al pecado cometido

Y mandó a un ángel bajar

Para que cumpliera su castigo.

Y el ángel llamado Lucifer,

La encerró en un rosal:

Enormemente bello por fuera,

Y por dentro mortal.

Sin más abrigo que

Un vestido de gasa blanca,

La joven habría de esperar cien años

A que fueran a rescatarla.

Y así lo cantaban los juglares por todas las aldeas del reino, esperando que algún joven estuviera dispuesto a liberar a la muchacha.  
Pero, ¿por qué habrían de liberar a alguien a quien dios había castigado?  
Mas en el cielo el ángel Lucifer, que se había enamorado de la Dama de las Rosas, rogaba su perdón:

-Esa joven pecó, por eso merece un castigo.

-¿Reconocer la propia belleza es pecar? –preguntó el ángel.

-Creerse mejor que los demás es pecar, y eso fue lo que hizo al creerse especial por el color de sus ojos.

-Entonces yo me siento especial, no por creerme mejor, sino por amar a una mortal.

Y Dios, enfurecido por el amor de uno de sus alados caballeros hacia una pecadora, lo desterró del cielo, condenándolo a morar en las profundidades de la Tierra, en el Inframundo, en aquel lugar al que los mortales llamaron Infierno.  
La gente sabía de la existencia de aquel lugar y, a partir de ese momento, culparon de todos los males que acontecían a Satanás, el nombre que habían dado al único ser que se había atrevido a desafiar a Dios.  
Durante treinta años, Lucifer esperó en las Tinieblas, entrenando los poderes que aún le quedaban, movido por la fuerte convicción de liberar a la joven, por el anhelo de sacarla de aquel horrible ataúd de belleza y sufrimiento que se hallaba suspendido en el aire y así poder estrecharla entre sus brazos.  
Y, según cantan los juglares, según cuentan los abuelos a sus nietos, según está escrito en la historia de aquel pueblo perdido en un reino sin nombre, al atardecer del mismo día en que se cumplían los cien años de condena de la muchacha, la tierra se abrió, y una bella y poderosa figura emergió de sus profundidades.  
Con elegancia e impaciencia, con deseo y algo de temor, se internó en el misterioso palacio de cristal, recorriendo sus transparentes pasillos, subiendo las brillantes escaleras de caracol, llegando a lo más alto de la más alta torre y, una vez allí, alzando sus brazos al cielo, desafiando a Dios a que intentara detenerle.  
De pronto una extraña explosión hizo temblar al mundo entero, dejando tras de sí una suave lluvia de pétalos rojos. Y entre ellos, como flotando cual ingrávido ser, apareció la joven maldita, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, el cabello ondeando al viento, las manos palpando la nada.  
Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, una suave exclamación de sorpresa se extendió por la escena, observando el resultado del castigo divino, el poder de su dios supuestamente bienhechor.  
Los ojos rojos, húmedos e hinchados, habían abandonado su inocencia violeta por una ira acuosa. Los gruesos labios permanecían entreabiertos y temblorosos, como si en cualquier momento fueran a emitir un gemido de dolor. El pelo le caía lacio y apagado, de un poderoso y profundo negro. Pequeñas convulsiones agitaban su cuerpo, y caminaba a un ritmo dolorosamente lento. Su piel estaba cubierta de pequeñas heridas que no habían dejado de sangrar durante años, y que habían teñido sus ropas y su cuerpo de rojo, el mismo macabro color del rastro que su vestido iba dejando a su paso sobre el frío y limpio suelo de cristal. Sus manos en continua tensión se apoyaban en el aire, mientras sus brazos temblaban en memoria de cien años de continua tortura.

-Éste es el bien de vuestro señor.

Y ante los ojos de cientos de mortales, el mundo entero tembló, y el palacio de cristal se hundió en sus profundidades. Nunca más volvieron a verles, mas cuentan que allí moraron eternamente Lucifer y Lilith, la Dama de las Rosas

Espero que os haya gustado

Es una paranoia extraña que se me ocurrió una mañana que no tenía nada que hacer. Tuve un sueño sobre algo parecido, y le di esta forma, un tanto al estilo Utena.

Bueno saludos a tods


End file.
